villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Wardens
The Wardens are a group of dangerous convicts who worked together after the United States was defeated by the Chimera. They are supporting antagonists in the game Resistance 3. They are led by Mick Cutler and earned their name from being "on the other side of the bar". After the prison guards fled when the Chimera arrived, the inmates took over the penitentiary, known as Graterford Prison. They are ruthless, very violent, and prey on unsuspecting people outside of their prison. The Wardens also have a makeshift arena where they use Chimera (Grims, Leeches, etc.) or even themselves to attack victims, prisoners or intruders for entertainment. The Wardens have been in control of the prison for at least 3 years. The Wardens may also be cannibals, given the shortage of food in the prison and the appearance of human corpses in the kitchen. They would be in control of the prison until Joseph Capelli arrived leading to their downfall. ''Resistance 3'' The Wardens are first encountered ambushing a man (possibly one of their escaped prisoners). They then pursued after Joseph Capelli and Dr. Malikov while they were on a train ride to New York City, driving modified civilian vehicles and LU-P Lynxes. They suffered heavy casualties as they attempted to board the train, only to be killed off by Joseph and losing many of their vehicles in the process. They were further decimated by the arrival of a herd of Widowmakers (a branch of Feral Chimera). After Mick Cutler kills Malikov and takes Joseph to their arena, the Wardens are watching Joseph fight and kill a bunch of grims and leeches. Some of them are sent by Mick to kill Joseph while others in the stands throw Molotov cocktails at him. Despite all of this, Joseph is able to overcome the cocktails and eliminate any Wardens in the arena. Mick then incapacitates Joseph and has him taken to a cell while he figures out what he should do with him. Joseph is able to escape his cell (with the help of one of Mick's lackeys, Herbert) and takes out any Wardens along the way. He is first able to disable 2 first and then 3rd of those security drones within the prison (that is keeping the Chimera from finding out their location), and before disabling the last one Mick Cutler stopped and engaged in a fight (because he wanted to kill Capelli). However, Capelli in the last killed Mick to defend himself and for avenging Malikov's death. It is assumed that the majority, or possibly all of the Wardens were killed during Joseph's prison break and the Chimeran invasion of the prison. Gallery Images Vehicle.jpg|Modified vehicle used by the Wardens. vehicle 2 (resistance).jpg|Another vehicle used by the Wardens. wardens 2.png|Wardens depiction in a journal entry. Trivia *The Wardens were voiced by Patrick Seitz, Peter Lurie, David Kaufman, JD Cullum, Adam Paul, and Marc Graue. *They are the only human enemies to be encountered in the Resistance series. *It has been noted that The Wardens have significantly poor A.I. (artificial intelligence), as during the sequences of which they are fought, they usually stop attacking mid fight and just stand where they are completely motionless, giving the player an easy opportunity to kill them. *They are the only enemy and also, the only A.I. to use Molotov Cocktails. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Genocidal Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Barbarian